Obligation
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: Gamzee has always needed Karkat, even more then both of them know, especially tonight. Very first completed Homestuck fan fictions so obvious problems.


Title: Obligation

Couple: Gamzee&Karkat

Rating / Warning: M / Smut without being too descripted, stuff I wrote in a depressed mood, OOC-ness because I'm not sure how well I did

Notes: Okay this is kind my first homestuck fanfiction so it's kinda short and kinda out of character but this was mostly written to get an idea out of my head. So enjoy!

* * *

There was a fine line between obligation and what he did out as an act of kindness in caring for Gamzee Makara and he didn't know the point in which the fine line was crossed. It was hard to remember what he did because he had to and what he did because he wanted to and that line was blurred the more he was around his moirail. The main confusion was in his feelings and when Karkat Vantas sat at home, waiting for some kind of recognition that Gamzee was actually alive, he had too much time to think, more time than he was used to actually.

Gamzee was always there when he turned, when he breathed, when he wanted to hand out with Terezi. Being alone was a new sensation he wasn't sure he liked. Maybe it was just a matter of growing accustomed to his "ward" or maybe it was a matter of needing him around. As far as Karkat liked to thing, he was just worried Gamzee was out there sober and the responsibility of making sure he didn't kill anyone laid with him. In any case, he wanted Gamzee home now.

It was a few more hours before the door opened and a tall troll slumped inside, smelling like dirt and cum, and Karkat was still awake, there to greet him when he finally arrived, as both of them knew he would be.

"Well nice to see you're finally home, asshole. Let me guess, you turned a night of hanging out with trolls into some kind of fucking weird Faygo orgy that you would tell me about because I'll slap you're face, right?"

But Gamzee didn't answer. He slumped into Karkat and wrapped lanky arms around the smaller male's frame, holding onto him tightly, as if he needed him there to be real, to be solid.

Karkat knew what this meant. It meant whatever Gamzee had done, he regretted it and he was just glad it was over and he was home. Instead of a lecture, Karkat grubbed his back slowly, comfortingly, wondering if he'd get an explanation tonight, if at all. Gamzee didn't say anything however, he just grasped Karkat's hands into his own large ones and pulled them to his lips, kissing the palms in an act trolls did to thank their moirails for being there for them and controlling them when they get dangerous. And in return, Karkat pulled Gamzee down to his height and kissed his head, has he usually did to assure the Capricorn he was there.

But that didn't seem to be enough, when it usually was. After that, Gamzee would look at him with his slow smile and ask for a pie. Then he'd eat it, feel much better and they would either fall asleep on the couch or Karkat would sleep in his own room only to wake up with Gamzee curled up next to him a few hours later. But instead of the usual routine, the tall male leaned forward and pulled Karkat in, forcing his lips onto the other trolls roughly. The smaller boy didn't fight him, he knew sometimes his moirail needed more to be comforted, but he didn't take it much farther then removing both of their clothes and holding him tightly while he kissed everything he could get a hold on.

Karkat was prepared for what was coming, the slow moving lips on his neck, his face, the way Gamzee's hands where taking their time in removing his sweater, his shirt and his pants and finally, the Capricorn pulling him to the nearest bed and sitting both of them down before holding onto his pale ship tightly. Once he kissed Gamzee's head again, the arms around Karkat tightened, lips latching onto his neck again,

"Are you going to fucking talk to me tonight?"

Without an answer, Gamzee moved. He pushed the small troll down, sat over him and for once looked at Karkat fully, with glazed eyes and a painful expression. He couldn't give him an answer if he wanted to; Karkat knew that, so he laid back and let Gamzee do what he wanted, out of obligation.

Or… something like that.

The taller troll didn't seem to care, he continued touching him and eventually he ended up at something he never touched before and all he had to do with grasp it to get a slight gasp from Karkat but besides the slight noises and small movements, he didn't do much else. He didn't know what he could do to help, he just knew that he could be there. Gamzee stopped. They looked at each other and indigo tears filled his eyes, desperate expression on his face, he needed something he wasn't willing to say but ne needed it more than Karkat ever knew he needed anything.

So Karkat pushed him off, never taking his eyes off his face, and grasped the mess of tangled black hair, pulling him in and kissing that make-uped face hard, just like Gamzee had done as soon as he came home. If Gamzee couldn't tell him to his face what he needed, then Karkat would guess and he would give anything he could, because that was his obligation, not because he wanted to, but because he needed to.

He let Gamzee do it, let him hold him to the bed and slowly, with the help of lubrication and general preparation, penetrate him and he didn't regret it. Of course, after the initial pain, it felt interesting, something he didn't expect after watching a million romcoms, but something was comforting about looking up and seeing Gamzee there, being the one inside of him, like he was doing something right as a moirail, like he was helping him.

And when it was over, when Gamzee finished inside him, he was sobbing, and Karkat was covered in indigo. Gray, lanky arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him to a sobbing troll who buried his face in his neck and shook. And Karkat held onto him tighter and kissed his head, letting Gamzee know he was there and in the morning when he woke up, he kissed Gamzee's head again, and the day after that and every day since.

Because it was his obligation.


End file.
